


I'll Show You I'm Yours

by JustAScarAway



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brendon Urie Being an Asshole, F/M, Minor Violence, Possessive Frank Iero, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAScarAway/pseuds/JustAScarAway
Summary: You're at a bar watching your boyfriend Frank's band play when a stranger hits on you, inciting Franks jealous streak. Once the two of you get home, you show him that you only belong to him.





	I'll Show You I'm Yours

I sighed, leaning forward to rest my elbows on the bar in front of me. As much as I loved watching Frank perform, all I want do was go home and watch awful tv in my pajamas. I brought my beer bottle to my lips as the lights suddenly dimmed and I heard the distinctive guitar riff of “Give ‘Em Hell Kid” one of my favorite songs that Frank’s band had. I smiled around the mouth of the bottle, tipping it back to drain the remaining beer. I then set the empty on the bar top and turned to watch my boyfriend as he spun and thrashed around the stage. As I began to lose myself in the music I drifted towards the stage and caught Franks eye just as I reached the edge of the crowd. I winked and licked my lips as he dropped his mouth open in an obscene parody of his sex face, rolling his eyes back into his head as he dropped to his knees and threw his head back. I giggled to myself as the fans around me screamed and tried to get Frank’s attention. I rolled my eyes as I watched Frank jump around and work up the crowd. I drifted back to the bar and ordered another beer as I watched the rest of the concert. As the final cords rang out, Frank screamed a thank you into the microphone and I watched as the guys filed off the stage. I figured I had about thirty minutes to wait before Frank showed up so we could go home. As I waited I scrolled through my Facebook and Instagram feeds, laughing to myself at the photos that Frank had been tagged in from the concert. I’m not sure how much time had passed, when I felt an arm slip around my waist and a possessive hand settle on my stomach. I smiled to myself, and set my phone on the bar, leaning back into the person standing behind me, assuming that it was Frank. I turned around in the circle of arms surrounding me, and found out that I was very wrong. The man standing behind me was significantly taller than my short boyfriend, and the stranger behind me had dark brown hair styled into a pompadour instead of Frank’s swoopy black hair. I quickly took a step back, stopping only when my back hit the bar stool behind me. The stranger flashed a 1,000 watt smile at me, and I brought my hand to his chest to stop him as he tried to step closer to me. “ I….. um….I’m really sorry, I thought you were someone else……” I started to say as he swiftly cut me off, “baby, I’ll be whoever you want me to be” he replied biting his lip as he looked me up and down. I felt my cheeks heat up with a dark blush as I shook my head. “No, you don’t understand. I thought you were my boyfriend, and that’s why I…”. “ I can totally be your boyfriend gorgeous. I’m Brendan by the way.” he interrupted me mid sentence, and I frowned. That was really getting annoying. “Can I buy you a beer? What’s your name by the way” he continued taking the opportunity to step forward and crowd me into the edge of the bar. “Um, I’m Y/N, and I don’t think that’s a good idea. My boyfriend’ll be here soon, and then we’ve gotta get home” I stuttered out, feeling extremely uncomfortable at his boldness. “Y/N. I like it. It’s just as gorgeous as you.” he said reaching up to push my hair behind my ear. “I, uh, I think you should leave. My boyfriend will be here soon, and he’s kinda got a temper and…” I tried to reason with him as I craned my neck to try to see over his shoulder. He reached up to grasp my chin, forcing my to look him in the eye, “Baby. I’ll make you forget all about your boyfriend”. He once again interrupted me, locking his eyes on mine. I saw him glance down at my lips as he slowly lowered his face to mine, when suddenly he was gone. I blinked and look at the space that previously was occupied by the dark haired man, and saw him lying on the ground looking bewildered. My gaze traveled slightly upward to see Frank standing over him, his hands rolled into tight fists and his jaw clenched so hard I could see the tendons standing out in stark relief to his face. My gaze traveled farther up to meet his eyes, and I subconsciously shrunk back at the fury I saw there. Frank had a terrible temper. And while I had never been on the receiving end of his anger, I had seen the after effects on the faces of others. Frank’s gaze shifted down from mine to the man lying at his feet. “What. The. Fuck. Do you think you’re doing?” Frank spit out through gritted teeth. I saw Brendan’s mouth drop open as he struggled back to his feet. “Listen dude. She came onto me. I’m sorry if….” Brendan started to say as he brushed invisible dirt off his pants. “Hey! That’s not fucking true, you…..” this time I interrupted him, but barely got my words out before Frank’s eye snapped back up to meet mine, and my words died on my lips. “No one touches my property. You have about 15 more seconds to get the fuck outta here, before I break that pretty face of yours.” Frank said to Brendan with an awful smile on his face. Brendan stood up to his full height, standing several inches taller than Frank, and smirked down at him. I saw Frank’s eyes flash with anger as Brendan replied “I’d like to see you try short shit. No wonder your girl went looking for someone else. Clearly you’re not man enough for….”. That’s as far as Brendan got before Frank attacked. I watched in horror as blood flew from Brendan’s nose before he fell heavily to the ground. Frank stood over him for a brief moment, hands still clenched, breathing heavily. “My. Fucking. Property” he breathed heavily at the unconscious man laying at his feet. He then raised his eyes to mine, and my breath caught in my throat. He strode purposely forward, and grabbed my arm. “Come on. We’re going home” he said as he tugged me away from the bar, and out of the building towards our car parked down the block. I watched him as I followed behind him. He unlocked the car, and got into the driver’s seat and slammed the door. I swallowed hard as I pulled open the door and slid into the passenger seat. Frank didn’t spare a glance at me as he started the car and screeched away from the curb. His hands were gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white, and his hard gaze was fixed securely on the road ahead of him, not so much as glancing at me. By the time Frank pulled up into our driveway the tension in the car was so thick I felt like I was suffocating in it. I winced as Frank threw his door open and heaved himself out of the car, slamming the door behind him. I sighed and pushed open my car door and walked with my head down to the front door of our house. I was barely inside the door before I was grabbed and roughly pushed against the wall of the entryway. I opened my mouth to protest, when suddenly Frank’s mouth was over mine, swallowing any noise of protest I made. Frank licked my lower lip and I opened my mouth, allowing him entrance. When the need for air became too much I pulled away and gasped as Frank slowly moved his mouth down my jaw, gently biting at the tender skin below my ear. I felt him mumbling against my skin, and reached down to grasp his head to pull him up so I could hear what he was saying. “You’re mine. You belong to me. And no one is ever going to take you away from me.” I shivered at the passion in his voice. And pulled his face back to mine, kissing him fiercely, trying to convey to him that I was in fact his, and I was never going anywhere. I gasped into his mouth as I felt his hand run up underneath my shirt, dancing across my skin as he pulled me impossibly closer to him. He brought his other hand up to grip the back of my head, roughly tugging on my hair causing me to groan, and break away from his mouth. “Frank.” I whimpered as he again began biting and licking his way down my neck.. “Frank, please baby. I need more. Let me show you that I’m yours. Please baby. I need you” I was almost sobbing with pleasure as I reached down ran my hand the bulge in his pants, causing him to buck his hips into my hand as he threw his back and groaned. “Fuck. Yea baby. Come on” he said reaching down to grab my hand. He kissed me hard one last time before he threw me over his shoulder and started to make his way to our bedroom where he threw me onto the bed, and stood over me with a predatory glint in his eye. “Fuck baby, you aren’t going to be able to walk for a week.” he said, smirking in my direction as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side. I leaned up onto my elbows and grinned “Promise?” I asked and saw him grin back at me. “Oh gorgeous, you have no fuckin idea.” He answered back as he stalked towards the bed. He grabbed my ankle and pulled me further down the bed, before reaching to unbutton my jeans and jerk them off, leaving me in my panties and tshirt. I met his eyes and watched them darken with lust before he said “you have about three seconds to get rid of that shirt before I ruin it.” I swallowed hard and grasped the bottom of my top, quickly yanked it off, and threw it across the room. My mouth fell open as I looked back towards Frank and saw he had pulled his pants off and stood at the end of our bed in nothing but his very tight black boxer briefs and many tattoos. I swallowed hard and raised my hand to him, beckoning him closer with one finger. “C’mere baby. I wanna taste you” I whispered to him in a low voice. He released a deep groan, reaching down to gently squeeze himself through his shorts before stepping to the edge of the bed and and hovering over me. I rested my hands on his hips, before running them smoothly up his chest to lock them behind his head and pull him down into a fierce kiss. I lightly scratched my nails over his back, relishing in the moans and grasps that I caught in my mouth. “Frankie” I whispered against his mouth, “On your back. Please. I want to choke on your dick” He growled lowly, biting my lower lip before releasing me and rolling over onto his back, crossing his arms behind his head and smirking at me. “Well?” He asked raising his eyebrows and looking pointedly towards his rock hard cock straining the fabric of his boxer shorts. I smirked at him, licking my lips, before grasping the elastic band and pulling his boxers down, throwing them across the room as his dick sprung into view. My mouth watered, and I looked up the length of Frank’s body to once again meet his lust clouded gaze. HIs mouth dropped open when I ran my tongue from the base to the tip of his cock, groaning at the bitter, salty taste of his pre-come. His hand flew down to tangle into my hair as I slid my mouth down his length. I brought my hand up to balls, gently rolling them around in my hand while I worked my tongue up and down the sensitive vein running along the back of his cock. “Jesus Christ Y/N. You’re so fucking good. Look so perfect with your mouth full of my cock.” He whispered, breathing heavily when I brought my mouth up to the head of his dick and sucked hard, his back arching beautifully. I opened my eyes to see he had his squeezed tightly shut, his head thrown back and his gorgeous body on display. I pulled entirely off his dick, bringing my hand up to slowly jerk him off as I crawled up his body to smash my mouth against his in a messy kiss. After a few minutes of making out that was mostly tongue and teeth and trying to catch Franks desperate moans in my mouth, he pulled back gasping for breath. “Baby, can I fuck you? Please I want you to ride me?” I shut my eyes and groaned lowly, before kissing him one last time and reaching over to the bedside table for a condom. I tossed the small foil package to him as I removed the little bit of clothing I still had on. Once my bra and panties had joined his boxers on the floor I turned back to see him eyeing me with his dick standing tall and proud, sheathed in the latex condom. I moved to straddle his hips, reaching behind me to grasp his dick, holding it steady as I sank down. I tossed my head back shaking my hair out of my eyes as I moaned at the feeling of being completely full of him. I felt him grab my hips and squeeze tightly while we both sat completely still for a moment, allowing us to get used to the feeling of becoming one. After a moment I began to slowly rock back and forth, slowly rotating my hips in small circles. I ran my hand up my body ending with my fingers tangled tightly in my own hair, head thrown back as Frank gripped my hips tightly. “Fuck Frankie. You feel so fucking good. So perfect.” I whimpered as he ran his hand up my stomach before cupping my breasts in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over my nipples before sitting up to capture one hard bud between his lips.”Oh fuck baby. Right fucking there.” I moaned when I shifted and caused Franks cock to hit my sweet spot deep inside me. He moved his mouth to my collar bone, biting softly and allowing his mouth to travel further north until he could capture my ear lobe between his teeth. “Come baby.” he whispers, running his hand back down my body to roughly rub at my clit. “Come around my cock. I wanna feel you fall apart, gorgeous. Fuck, you’re so beautiful like this. Fucking made for my dick” his filthy words continued to drip into my ear while I felt my release build up low in my belly. “Close Frank.” I whispered, no longer able to keep my eyes open as I felt myself tip over the edge of ecstasy. “Oh fuck. Frankie. So fucking good.” I cried, shivering with the pleasure that ran through my veins. Frank brought his right hand up to cradle the back of my head, pulling it down to meet his mouth in a passionate kiss. After a moment, we pulled apart, breathing harshly against one another’s mouths, “My turn” he whispered against my lips, before throwing his weight to the side, flipping us over so he was on top of me. He instantly started thrusting his hips against mine, burying his face in my neck. I felt more than heard him moan against my skin and I reached up to grip his hair roughly, while digging the nails of my other hand into his back. “Come on Frankie. Come for my baby.” I whispered into his hair, rocking my hips up to meet his when he started to move his erratically. Frank abruptly brought his face up to capture my mouth in another fierce kiss before his body stiffened and he groaned as he emptied himself in the condom deep inside me. After a moment his body sagged against mine and he rested his forehead against mine, before pulling out of me and removing the condom, throwing it into the garbage can next to the bed. He flopped back down beside me, pulling me close to him so I could rest my head on his chest. We laid quietly for several seconds before he sighed, “i’m sorry I lost my cool” he said. I shifted slightly, lifting my head to look him in the eye as he continued, “I just saw that douche hanging all over you and fucking saw red. It wasn’t you though. I would never be mad at you like that. You know I would never hit you right Y/N? I swear, I…” I brought my hand up to rest my finger on his lips, effectively stopping the flow of words running from his mouth. “Frankie. I know. I Understand. And I love you.” I whispered back to him. HIs eyes softened, and a small smile blossomed on his face. “I love you too Y/N. And I’m so fucking happy you’re mine.” He whispered back, moving closer to once again capture my lips. We kissed softly for several moments, before I pulled back slightly, smiling again, “Always”. I whispered back. 

***


End file.
